hyper_policefandomcom-20200216-history
Report 7: Oopsie!
| cover = TokyoPop cover= |-| Shueisha cover= | chapter =7 | volume =1 | pub date = | last =Report 6: Forgotten | next =Report 8: Welfare Cases | anime = Sorry! }} Report #7: Oopsie! is the seventh chapter of the Hyper Police manga overall, and is the final chapter of Volume 1. It is used as basis for the seventh episode of the anime, "Sorry!". Plot Natsuki is pursing a dragon, who she needs to question. Expecting it to be a trap to get him arrested, he flies away only to fly straight into Sakura. Despite the dragon not being a wanted criminal, Sakura threatens to kill him - something Natsuki objects to. They force him to admit he knows the target they're looking for and they should ask a particular bartender, but Natsuki lets him go Sakura can force any more information out of him. Natsuki calls in Batanen to assist in their next phase, though Sakura complains that his participation means a smaller cut of the reward. With Batanen still half an hour away, Natsuki elects for the two to go shopping in the meantime. Though Sakura doubts she has enough money to pay for lunch, she jumps at the prospect of half-priced silver bullets. After a shopping binge, the two meet up with Batanen and Tomy with almost too much of Natsuki's new shoes to carry. Arriving at the bar, Batanen realises it is a strip club and he and his cousin are quickly distracted from their duties. Natsuki and Sakura try questioning the bartender, but find he only accepts generous bribes. Overhearing that the two are bounty hunters with money troubles, the man offers to let the two work undercover in his bar if they agree to wear skimpy outfits as his new staff. The two are reluctant to agree, but since they now know Gyan Ryudo visits the bar on weekends they don't have to wait too long. At that moment, Gyan arrives with a group of women. Quickly seeing Batanen, a fight takes place. Natsuki begins charging an electricity attack with Fujin and Raijin, but she mistakenly reads out Ryudo's Miranda Rights before the arrest, causing serious electrical damage to the bar and patrons in the delayed charging. Later that day, a closure notice is placed on the Police Company headquarters, courtesy of the Tokyo Municipal Court. With the company undergoing liquidation owing to bankruptcy, everything in the building is being confiscated, including lockers which may or may not contain office supplies. Kondou reveals that company President Mudagami has gone out of contact while the liquidation is taking place. Natsuki is angered by a bailiff rummaging through her underwear in a box of spare clothes, and more so when he defends his actions by suggesting they may be office supplies; Natsuki's jacket and handgun are confiscated as well. Adding further insult to injury, Ryudo's corpse is also confiscated, preventing the company from earning back revenue four the court. Out in the parking area, Sakura stops the bailiffs from confiscating the shopping she and Natsuki just bought. Natsuki watches from the balcony until she notices Mudagami, who admits there is nothing he can do to stop the liquidation. Natsuki looks back to see her bike being confiscated as well, having been bought with company money. Characters * Natsuki * Dragon * Sakura * Batanen * Tomy * Bartender * Gyan Ryudo * Kondou * Mudagami Sources 07